Nobody Cares
by KhaosOne
Summary: TyKa, Kai gets into an accident and starts to think... Song-Fic


Well heres a song-fic I'm doing I hope you all like it!

Zharr: I seriously hope you do if you don't want to see me on your doorstep with a baseball bat

KhaosOne: Zharr _ what am I gunna do with you your way to violent.

Zharr: So?

KhaosOne: ...

DaRk!_!Pyro: I'm not getting enough time to talk

KhaosOne: fine... I thought you wanted to burn stuff

DaRk!_!Pyro: oh yeah...

KhaosOne: Zharr do the disclaimer...

  
Zharr: Fine... KhaosOne Doesn't own Beyblade... Speak differently and don't expect your house to stay standing tomorrow

KhaosOne: _ So damn violent

Warnings: Yaoi [TyKa], Swearing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nobody Cares

Created By KhaosOne

Song Used – Mushroomhead – _The Wrist_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

/ _Acting Tragically,   
In An Inept Manner   
Trying To Act Like   
Something Really Mattered_ /

The rain was coming down, harder then usual all around me, I could feel my under shirt begin to seep in sticking to my skin.

But right then I didn't care, nothing mattered to me, all I could hear was a constant ringing noise, pounding my ears, I was to caught up in my thoughts.

I felt so cold at that moment coming to reality; I was laying on the sidewalk or something. 

/ _When I Open My Eyes   
It's All Gone _/

Letting the rain come down on my face I don't really remember what happened really.

Taking some time to think, I finally came to the conclusion that I had been jumped, mostly because every bone in my body ached.

I tried sitting up but my attempts were futile, I just couldn't move.

My only hope was that someone would find me, and call an ambulance, but an hour passed and still nothing. 

/ _Overthrown By Your Children   
God Willing Shut You Down_ /

I couldn't feel anybody passing me by; I must have been knocked out on a deserted place.

All I can do now then is hope that I will heal enough to where I can walk soon. The rain keep coming down, at this rate I'll get a cold soon.

I wonder how my team was doing right now, probably just watching TV or something, feeling to caught up and suspecting me, to just wander off like usual.

But just this once I wish I hadn't...

/ _It's Like The Closer I Get   
I Start To Regret   
What I've Done_ /

Will no one look for me? Am I that small of a shred of importance to everybody that knows me?

My breathing was getting less and less steady by the minute, I could feel myself bursting into hysterics any minute now, and for the first time in my life I can remember, I started crying.

I guess I couldn't help myself thinking that no one cared for me, that he didn't care for me. I couldn't control the sobbing now, even if I couldn't see it from the rain, I could feel the difference.

/ _A Sick Piece Of Shit,   
With The Balls To Admit,   
When He's Wrong_ /

I stopped it for a minute when I began to hear the faintest "come on man you'll catch a cold out hear, training can mean that much." I recognized that voice even with the ringing noise, was it just my mind playing tricks on me? 

I heard it again this time with a second voice after it "Kai, where are you?" "Give it up, he obviously wants to be out here rain or no rain."

/ _React Defiantly   
I Am Someone, Someone   
Might Even Fool Myself   
Before I'm Done_ /

"No I'm going to look for him!" It was him... Why would he look for me, why would he want to bother, all I do is try to hurt him.

In a final desperate chance I got up with all my strength hoping to move in to view of sight.

It was unsuccessful I nearly got there when I just collapsed and every thing went black

/ _When I Open My Eyes   
It's All Gone_ /

When I woke back up I was still on the ground, but at least the rain had stopped, it had to have been at least two more hours, with nothing, my last chance had failed me, I still couldn't walk very far.

I wasn't going to take the chance of blacking out again, but what would happen? 

Just then voices started picking up again, I think I heard Rei's voice first, "Really you've been searching for 5 hours give it up, and he obviously doesn't want to be in our company."

/ _Overthrown By Your Children   
God Willing Shut You Down_ /

"No I just know something happened, he wouldn't wander off for so long." I recognized that one as Tyson...but was that worry?

/ _Making Believe   
There's Someplace I Belong   
Greedo Died By The Hand Of Solo   
Amass A Fortress Of Steel_ /

What was I thinking, I realized a while ago that nobody cared for me, my grandfather said it himself...

I'm beginning to hear footsteps coming at a fast pace, was he headed toward where I lay? I really hopped.

/ _Unsure If I Can Instill My Will   
Is Caving In Black   
'til There's No Bringing It Back Again   
Led Astray By Their Mock Sincerity_ /

No, no one cares it all masks, all of it! I was beginning to laugh in hysterics even if it didn't escape my throat because of the throbbing pain I was feeling.

Damn it! Get a hold of yourself!

/ _False Charity   
Condemned   
Chewing Insult   
Inheriting Unwarranted Birthright   
Crown A Scapegoat_ /

\\_Always hated...nobody ever loved you...nobody ever will...your doomed for all eternity to live a life of loneliness and dispare..._ \\ 'Maybe it was true...maybe nobody will love me...' I began to whimper again

/ _New King Of Shit   
Ignorance Is Followed   
By Ignorance   
Repetition Diminishing Senses   
Defenseless _/

I knew that all my shields, masks, defenses whatever the fuck you want to call them were down, and I was crying like a baby... I am pathetic... \\ _He doesn't care for you like the rest, you're an ignorant fool._ \\

It was true, all of it... I had false hopes... just then the footsteps got louder, the splashes through the puddles

/ _Crippled Libido   
Greedo Died By The Hand Of Solo_ /

~* Normal P.O.V. *~

  
Tyson rushed over to his crippled body, tears running down his face; sure he had fallen for his captain that's why he had spent all this time searching for him, why hadn't he checked here?

'It's all my fault' he said letting his bangs drop in front of his eyes, but only for a second before he rushed over to Kai's body, he put the slate haired bladers head on his lap.

~* Kai's P.O.V. *~

He came over to me and rested my head on his right knee I think, I was to busy and bloodied to think about anything. He just sat there even after it started raining letting me rest. And right then I felt truly contempt... he did care.

I weakly lifted my head a little and barly manged out "Aishiteru Tyson."

~* Tyson's P.O.V. *~

  
He barly moved his head a little more and manged to choke out "Aishiteru Tyson." At that moment I was to shocked to even say anything, we just sat there the rain coming down, he began to sob sliently, when I finally replied "I love you to Kai...I love you to..."

/ _When I Open My Eyes   
It's All Gone   
Making Believe   
There's Someplace I Belong   
When I Open My Eyes   
It's All Gone   
Might Even Fool Myself   
Before I'm Done /_

~* Owari *~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

Well? Did you like it? Hate it? No feeling? Apple?

Zharr: shut up it sucks...

KhaosOne: *crys* your so cruel

Zharr: Heh I'm just kidding, pull yourself together

  
KhaosOne: *sniffles* okay.

Zharr: Don't flame or else...

KhaosOne: Yea, just R&R and I'm almost done with chapter 6 of Lost For Words I just need more reviews _.

Don't forget I have a website, so please sign my guestbook also... P.S. I'm looking for a beta-reader, email me or leave a review if willing.


End file.
